Instructor
Instructor You are a renowned expert in your field. You might have been from a noble background and had the time and money to invest in developing that expertise, of you might have a natural talent for the skill. Regardless, you chose to forgo the pursuit of wealth to impart your expertise to others. Skill Proficiencies Persuasion, (see Customization, below) Languages One of your choice Equipment A scroll case stuffed with lecture notes, a textbook on the subject you specialize in (which you might have written), a set of common clothes, doctoral robes, a quill, a bottle of black ink, a bottle of red ink, and a belt pouch containing 5 gp. Customization Field of Instruction: Your choice of one of the following options determines your other proficiencies or benefits. (1) Lecturer: Gain expertise (double proficiency bonus) in one skill of your choice. If you choose Persuasion, replace the proficiency granted above with another language of your choice. (2) Combat Instructor: Gain either one fighting style of your choice from the Fighter class list, or the Monk’s Martial Arts feature. (3) Linguistics: When you encounter a language with which you are not proficient, you may attempt to interpret a basic understanding of it if it shares the same script as a language you know. Make a DC 15 Intelligence check (only your natural ability modifier applies) to interpret either speech or a piece of writing. If you succeed, you understand the literal meaning the spoken or written words in that language (understanding both the spoken and written language requires two separate checks). If you succeed by 5 or more, you may communicate in that language at a basic level. If you fail the check by 5 or more, you are unfamiliar with the language and may not attempt this check again. (4) Artisan Crafts: Gain proficiency with one set of artisan’s tools of your choice. When you use your tools to craft items during downtime, you can provide instruction in that skill, allowing others who are not proficient to contribute 2 gp worth of effort per day to the project. _______________ Feature Seminar: Word of your expertise flows in academic circles, and other institutions are eager to have you grace their campus. When you spend downtime in a city with a college, university, or other institution of learning, you can spend one day preparing and delivering a lecture or demonstration. Most institutions are willing to pay you 4 gp and provide you comfortable housing and food on campus, though larger, more prestigious institutions might be able to offer more. If you have at least a month of downtime, you may instead offer to teach a course at the institution. If the administrator agrees, you will be provided with a comfortable lifestyle during that time as long as you spend at least 3 days a week offering instruction. _______________ Suggested Characteristics No matter the field, instructors are educators first and foremost. Combat and craft instructors tend to be more aggressive and hands-on with others than their scholarly counterparts, but, no matter the field, each has developed a peculiar way of communicating with others. Personality Trait (1) I often use far more words than necessary to explain what I want to say. (2) I tend to speak in questions. (3) I make frequent use of historical anecdotes. (4) I’ve recently developed a fondness for speaking in rhyme and alliteration. (5) I randomly emphasize words as if trying to make a point. (6) People jokingly say that I couldn’t talk if my hands were tied. (7) I have a tendency to ramble on and on and on... (8) I genuinely believe there’s nothing you can’t learn from a book. Ideal (1) Prestige — I enjoy commanding the respect of others. (Neutral) (2) Knowledge — The most important quest is the accumulation of knowledge. (Any) (3) Society — An educated people is a productive people. (Lawful) (4) Charity — It is my responsibility to share my knowledge and talent with others. (Good) (5) Change — Education is the key to empowering people to decide their own fate. (Chaotic) (6) Influence — My expertise gets me the ear of powerful and wealthy. (Any) Bond (1) Someone offered me the financial support to get where I am, and I’ve still not fully paid off that debt. (2) My book is the culmination of my life’s work. (3) I have a colleague at another university with whom I swap information and ideas. (4) A former student of mine is now a famous (or infamous) political or military leader. (5) Thanks to a former colleague who I frequently disagreed with, my credibility has been destroyed. Someday I will prove that I was right. (6) I’m searching for that one last piece of evidence that will prove my radical theory. Flaw (1) I’m always the smartest person in the room. (2) I don’t take criticism well, especially from people who are not recognized as experts. (3) I’m slow to react because I prefer to fully analyze a situation before making a decision. (4) I have a tendency to point out what others are doing wrong. (5) I can’t help but insert myself in others’ conversations, and I hate when others are whispering behind my back. (6) I don’t mean to do it, but my compliments are often accidentally insulting. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=29&catid=1#ixzz3eygS4Kay